Many conventional electronic devices employ cable assemblies that include many electrically isolated wires to provide multiple electrically conductive pathways between different electronic circuits. Such circuits are typically formed on separate printed circuit boards, and the wires are typically held in side-by-side relation to form a ribbon-type or flat cable assembly.
Currently available electrical connectors providing mechanical coupling and electrical contact between printed circuit boards and flat cable assemblies have center-to-center spaces of least 0.635 millimeter between next adjacent wires. In some electronic devices, however, design constraints such as miniaturization require that the electrical conductors be spaced apart by distances of less than 0.635 millimeter. As an example, data communication between some electronic devices requires a large number of separate wires (e.g., 50 or more), connections for which could require an inordinately large amount of surface area on a printed circuit board. As another example, the size of the printed circuit boards of a relatively small electronic device might have to be increased substantially to accommodate a conventional electrical connector.
To meet such design constraints, product designers use flat cable assemblies in which the spacing between next adjacent wires is relatively small (e.g., 0.422 millimeter). Since connectors for cables with such closely spaced wires are unavailable, the separate electrical conductors in the flat cable are soldered directly to the printed circuit board. Connecting the wires in such a manner provides acceptable mechanical coupling and electrical contact. However, it is extremely difficult even for very talented technicians to solder closely spaced wires with consistent accuracy and reliability.